dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Towa (SSJJ)
|FirstApp=Game: "Dragon Ball Online" Manga:"Z/Super Saga" |Race=Demon |Gender=Male |Date of birth = |Date of death = |Address= |Allegiance= Time Breakers (formerly) Dark Empire (formerly) Time Patrol |FamConnect= Mira (Creation/Husband) Fu (Son) Dabura (Brother) Psidevilman (Employee) Shun Shun (Employee) Haru Haru (Employee) Chilled (Ally) Bardock (Controlled Puppet) Villainous Mode 1 victims (Puppets) Demigra (SSJJ) (Ally) Cell-X (Creation) }} Towa is a demon, and the founding member of the Time Breakers. Her ultimate goal is to distort time, and make history field with the villainous. She is a Major Antagonist in Dragon Ball Online, Xenoverse, and Heroes. Overview Personality Like Miira, and Cell-X; Towa possesses a Superiority complex thinking everyone is inferior to her, and underestimates her opponents. She is cold and cruel, as shown by her attitude toward the apparent loss of Mira, and lack of consideration of how her magic will distort and ruin time. After transforming into her Darkness form, she becomes conscending, and brutal to her opponents. Supreme Kai of Time remarks her as being more brutal than the Saiyans of Universe 7 were. She takes pleasure in controlling individuals. She is also quite crafty, and sneaking as she snuck into the Crack of Time, and steal Demigra's DNA after his defeat. Biography Prior to Age 900; Towa approached New Future Zen-Oh with the request of restoring the Future Timeline of Future Trunks as she was conducted research, and somehow was successful as it was successfully restored with the exception of Zamasu where she went to immediately restored the Future Super Dragon Balls and used Super Shenron to make her the requirements to create "Mira. Towa, and Miira were brought to Age 850 from Age 1000, to help him escape from the Crack of Time, but it was revealed by Towa that she initially refused until being given the ability to use the means to go through time and alter the past. Towa, and Miira first appear after Ginyu is turned into a frog where she uses her power transform Ginyu into a Giant form, and gives him the ability to speak. Mega Frog Ginyu attacks Dial, and attempts to kill him only to have himself out match due to the Frog not having much power. Dial manages to wipe the floor with Ginyu, and blasts him with a Galick Gun vaporising him. The taller Demon identifies himself as Miira, and declares battle with Dial. Miira manages to hold his own. Only to find himself dissatisfied by Dial power an attempts to kill him, but Towa convinces him not. Dial returns to the Time Nest, and Supreme Kai of Time explains that the pair are a demon scientist, and sister of Dabura; Towa, and her creation Miira. They later appear again during to change Age 767, The two are confronted by Dial, and Trunks where they battle him. Prior to battle Dial transforms into his True Form. She watches as both Time Patrollers give him trouble, until Miira transforms into his Runaway form. He fires his Dark Kamehameha at both of them, but they dodge it. Dial uses his Supernova on Miira, and attempts to destroy him. But Miira dodges it, and uses Death Slash cutting the open field, and Dial counters with a Super Galick Gun, and Future Trunks with a Buster Cannon. Realising that he is out matched, Miira leaves the battle with Towa. However back in the Time Vault it is reveal they went to his era after the Cell Games, and are trying to get rid of him. She observes the battle between Miira, and Dial where he destroys him. She later takes his remaining tissure to be repaired. Bardock, the Original Super Saiyan? Episode of Bardock Saga (SSJJ) She later appears again, using Face to restore Miira, and sends Bardock to 238 Before Age when chronologically it should of been the work of the Supreme Kai of Time. She reveals to a Masked Bardock that she stole the Time Machine from Future Trunks, and used it to get back to Age 1000, and used Mr. Poko Poko to increase her powers. Cell-X After the defeat of Chilled; the Time Patrol battle against Psidabura, Naraku, Chocolay and eventually Cell-X where he released his creators from his control in order to implement his goal. He was eventually defeated, and Towa returns to Age 900 where she begins plans for the Demon Realm Assault Demon Realm Assault Towa and Mira spearhead the Invasion of Earth with the intentions to have the Demon Realm merged with Universe 7 and have more freedom in their abilities and technology. She continued to support the Dark Empire through most of the conflict before eventually turning on Mechikabura during the Descent of Mechikabura Saga (SSJJ) after learning that he was using them all along and had no real desire to save the Demon Realm. Towa and Mira eventually make a truce with the Time Patrol and decide to stop time distortion instead of causing them; redeeming themselves. Techniques *Ki Sense *Ki Blast *Towa's Dark Magic **Voice Bestowal - She can use this on any creaturing or being cannot talk yet after taking control of them, allowing them to be controlled. She uses this as Ginyu as a Namekian Frog, and Bee. After her Dark Magic wears off; this ability disappears. **Size Manipulation - She can increase the size of an individual, and they remain this way until her control fails. She uses this on Ginyu Frog, and Bee. **Merge - Towa can merge two or more being together in order to make even stronger version. **Body Change - She is able to mimic Ginyu's technique through Magic, but instead of her switch bodies, she can switch bodies of two other individuals. **Power Augmentation - Towa can augment the power of individuals, and increase their abilities. She used this on Chilled so they he could have the power to transform into his True Form, and later the Ultimate Evolution. **Time Manipulation - This was given to her as wish from Face by Demigra, and later she enhanced using Mr. Poko Poko allowing her to manipulate time **Paradox Shield - Towa utilizes this to prevent her from effected by changes in time or to her being erased from her a timeline being restored to normal. Once the change is complete she drops the Shield, and remains unaffected this allowed her to make many time duplicates without disrupting her time flow. **Time Portal - Towa can create miniatures portals allowing her to view the past, and determine the right moment to appear in time. She used this multiple times during her fight with Dial, and combined it with a Paradox Shield to prevent her being destroyed by the alterations. **Assimilation - Towa can force one being to assimilate another being into a Dark Evolution **Healing **Body Bind - Towa can bind several targets at once to enable her to attack them or control them. *Bloody Sauce *Energy Zone *Minus Kiri Zone *Instantaneous Movement - Towa can moves herself, and others to another locations. This also include energy attacks as she teleported Dial's Beerus' Judgement attack, and destroyed the planet. Forms Darkness Towa A State taken on by Towa in both Heroes, and Advanced. She is strong enough to be a challenge for Dial in is first form, but due to not being used to the form; she was forced to pull out in her first battle. Coupled with her hate for her previous defeat she was able to obtain this form. Demon God Towa is given the ability to access Demon God by Mechikabura, and gains a significant power boost allowing her to rival Super Saiyan God. She was able to forcibly have King Piccolo assimilate Slug, and undergo a Dark Evolution into his Dark Namekian Form. She gains a new outfit along with two "horns", her hair becomes longer and wilder, markings on the sides of her eyes, and a cape that extends all around her waist. Demon God Advanced After being trapped in the Time Labyrinth - she gained the Demon God Advanced form. In this form she gains a black and red outfit that leaves a section of her chest and stomach bare. Her hair becomes spiky while gaining a single bang. While in this form; she was able to use the Evil Containment Wave on Shroom and seal him away. Battles *Dial (1st form) vs. Towa (Darkness form) *Dial (1st Form) vs. Towa (Darkness form) Category:Staff Sergeant Jack Jackson Category:Demons Category:Villains Category:Female Characters Category:Canon Characters Category:Characters with ki Category:Magic User Category:Former Villains Category:Allies Category:Time Patrol Category:Time Breakers